


wind under your wings.

by snailaunt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mermaids, Plot? What Plot?, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailaunt/pseuds/snailaunt
Summary: Her father had always said that storms like this were signs of brighter times, the oyster before the pearl, so when a glowing angel fell from the heavens, Tanis took it as a sign and dove from her perch into the swirling depths.The girl bore no gills or fins, no webbing between her fingers and toes and certainly no scales. Instead she had soft skin, rounded ears, dirt under her nails and land legs, useless against the water.





	wind under your wings.

—THIS WAS IT, this was the end. Melitta was sure of it. Her mother had always said to never get caught in a storm, that it would lead to any fae's demise.

'If ever the wind under your wings turns sour as you soar over the sea, fly, my little honey bee, fly,' her mother would tell her, cooped up in their cottage as the skies screamed above them, letting the fat, ugly tears of the clouds drop to the ground. She would press a kiss to Melitta's little forehead and sing her a lullaby. The lyrics were never particularly soothing, often about the sirens of the sea dragging sailors to their deaths but Melitta was too young to comprehend the gruesome tales and let her mother's voice lull her to sleep, wrapped in a brown knitted blanket.

Melitta wished that she had her mother's warm tanned arms wrapped around her again. She wished that she could lean her head against her mother's chest and listen to the rhythm of her heartbeat but she couldn't. The wind was not her friend today. This wind was angry and harsh, the kind that created the waves that drowned ships and knocked down ancient oaks with sturdy trunks. Not the kind that blew autumn leaves to the forest floor and danced under your wings when you flew among the clouds. 

Melitta was being tossed about like a toadstool salad, the wind pushing her dangerously close to the dark, intimidating sea. The rain pelted down on her wings and she couldn't hold herself in the air for much longer.

Melitta knew it was the end. She cried. She cried for her bed covered in fluffy cushions, she cried for her mother who's warmth and love she would never feel again and she cried for herself, she'd never have another sip of pearlberry juice, play another game of leaf winders or laugh with her cousins over something funny a field mouse had done, she'd never ever get to watch the sun rise, she'd never see another day, she'd never count the sun kisses on her mother's arms ever again.

She crashed and she crashed hard. The waves, dark and ominous but oddly hypnotising, swallowed her whole. They engulfed her body and dragged her down. She had accepted it by now, this is how she would die. That didn't stop her lungs from trying desperately to heave in air, all they got in return was the achy burn of seawater in her throat and chest and it felt like her rib cage was on fire despite being submerged in water.

She clawed at her throat with blunt fingernails, her legs thrashing wildly against the pull of the water. She was spiralling, down, down, down into the abyss. She was fish food now, the tales that she had grown up hearing told stories of sirens and mermaids with razor teeth like sharks, unhinging their jaws and swallowing naughty fae out by the seaside after curfew whole with one foul chomp.

Melitta closed her stinging eyes. Everything was so sore but was so numb all at once and she felt like she had guzzled an entire bucket of tree sap. She was tired now, she felt as if she could sleep for a thousand years. She felt the faint touch of someone- something- grabbing onto her ankle with a clawed hand, she was too drowsy to react. 

The unpleasant bubbly sensation of water going up her nose was all Melitta could feel as she drifted into the dark, letting the sea take her to rest one final time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first original work so it’s not the best but i am trying to improve by writing this!!! feedback is appreciated and encouraged!!!!


End file.
